Monster
by WishesareEternal
Summary: I love him...but he wasn't who I thought he would be, he was different...he ate my heart...and then he ate my brain. -Fleetway Sonamy- Be warned contains Adult Content.


**Monster**: A Sonic The Hedgehog Story

He always seems to break my heart each time, there was something different about him, he never had dared to advance me nor even look me deep in the eyes...I always thought he wasn't the romantic type until he began to look at me with lust, he would lick his lips and then he would come towards me, hunting me down like a jungle cat.

_He ate my heart_  
_ He a-a-ate my heart_  
_ (You little monster)_

He whispered something about wanting me, how much he wanted to get me under him and how bad he wanted it, this sent chills down my spine each time he had to said that but at the same time I felt...uneased, because his voice wasn't the calm and cool voice he always had, it was dark...and smooth.

_He ate my heart_  
_ He a-a-ate my heart out_  
_ (You amaze me)_

"Please Amy...just once, give up this teasing game and just fuck me already!" He demanded, pushing me against the wall playfully, with his devilish smile, his muzzle touching my small but firm breasts and looking up with his suddenly from cool forest green eyes to the insane red of death.

_Look at him_  
_ Look at me_  
_ That boy is bad_  
_ And honestly_  
_ He's a wolf in disguise_  
_ But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

His eyes were pleading...almost like a dog's, those eyes that were impossible to say no but I didn't want this kind of Sonic inside me, I didn't want to see him this way, I tried my best to not stare until I felt a hand touch my muzzle and forcefully placed a lustful kiss upon my lips.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_  
_ She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_  
_ We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_  
_ But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

My head was spinning with thoughts about this, I could feel some kind of burning sensation around my body, I wanted to let go but at the same time I wanted this; For the first time in ages Sonic was giving all of his attention to me and this was something I know I could never get back if I refused, I took this as a gift...a reward for all my misery he had done to me, for all the days he avoided me, neglected me.

_That boy is a monster_  
_ M-M-M-Monster_  
_ That boy is a monster_  
_ M-M-M-Monster_  
_ That boy is a monster_  
_ Er-er-er-er_

"Such a dirty girl you are...not even pushing me away this time." His breath began to make me ears flicker with each word he spoke, this wasn't the first time Sonic had done this to me, he attacked me several times but never managed to get even further, because I pushed him away, I was to nervous to have my innocence taken away from him...not the way he was now, his once cool green eyes turned into a red spiral of death, his velvet blue fur became a burning yellow...he became that...that monster.

"S-Sonic...I can't." He began to slowly work his way under my blouse, his claws tickling my body making my fur stand on end, his slow breaths hit my neck as his other hand worked it's way to my rear, stroking it.

"Hush my pet..." Sonic whispered and continued with what he was doing, he managed to snap my bra off and I felt his warm hands embrace my mounds in a gentle but lustful grab, his tongue suddenly lapping my ear and I began to pull my face away from.

_He licked his lips_  
_ Said to me_  
_ Girl you look good enough to eat_  
_ Put his arms around me_  
_ Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

"Sonic...you're going too fast." My hands now on the buttons of my blouse, still not even making eye contact with him, I didn't wanna see those red eye_s._

Sonic seemed a bit disappointed to my objections to his affections, I could feel that he wasn't going to let me have my way, he walked towards me and mounted me up against the wall, his muzzle hitting my cheek and his moist lips now touching the nape of my neck, he ignored my words and continued on with what he was doing.

"I'm not going to stop..." His chill voice was now a bit normal but it still sent shivers down my spine, his lips pressed up against mine and my eyes still open in shock from what was going to happen.

_That boy is a monster_  
_ M-M-M-Monster_  
_ That boy is a monster_  
_ M-M-M-Monster_  
_ That boy is a monster_  
_ Er-er-er-er_

The warmth of his body began to come into contact with mine, his fur felt like fire with each nervous touch I had placed upon him, I loved him and I would do anything for Sonic...but even if it meant having to do this, especially in his monster form, what choice could I have...I couldn't for some odd reason refuse, it wasn't just the fact that he would kill me or abuse me...it wasn't out of fear, I did it because...

"I love you." I finally managed to breathe from his suffocating kiss and looked at him in lust, slowly unbuttoning my blouse.

_He ate my heart_

Sonic let out a wry devilish smile and pinned me against the cold floor, his muzzle touched the nape of my neck, his tongue felt like fire as he began to lick me from head to toe, his red eyes...continuing to watch me beg and plead for more.

_He ate my heart_

"That's right...beg, beg like the dirty girl you really are..." His fingers now digging into my innocence, playing with my weak spot.

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

He enjoyed watching me beg like a horny school girl, teasing me and not even giving me the satisfaction until I did, I was his dog and he was my master...if I did my tricks right, he would give me a treat.

_I wanna Just Dance_  
_But he took me home instead_  
_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_  
_We french kissed on a subway train_  
_He tore my clothes right off  
He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

I was on my knees this time, his manhood in my mouth and I enjoyed it, savored his taste with my tongue; go deeper while he moaned and licked his lips, pushing my head even further.

"You're such a dirty little slut...obeying my every command and without even questioning it, you really want me to fuck you huh?"

I nodded in response, since his member was still in my mouth, you could say I had "something" twisting my tongue.

_That boy is a monster_  
_M-m-m-monster_  
_(Could I love him?)_

I obeyed his commands, slid off the rest of my clothes and opened my way for him to enter inside me, he was rough and it felt like my whole body was on fire, his hands had my arms pinned against the floor, my moans provoked him to go faster, his vampire kisses licking my neck as he continued to pump himself inside me.

_That boy is a monster_  
_ M-m-m-monster_  
_ (Could I love him?)_

I moaned, begging him not to stop, his body was like the flames that kept my cold lonely heart warm, but devoured me with his hungry lips, suffocating me, his eyes hypnotizing me but yet gave me a small fear.

But like most flames, they eventually died out...he pulled me to my knees and climaxed himself onto my face, my mouth opened letting me taste the devil's nectar, I looked up to see his once yellow flames turned into the blue of night, his eyes still red like blood, he looked at me in pure lust and put his hand on my muzzle for me to look straight at him.

"Good girl...that'll do for now." He whispered and rested his muzzle onto my chest which caused us both to fall back, my eyes were looking straight at the night sky and the only sounds I could hear where the calls of the crickets and the sound of Sonic's breath against me, I could hear a slight purr from him as well as I stroked his velvet like coat that still felt like I was touching fire...the fire from his demonic form.

_That boy is a monster..._

**Song of Inspiration _Monster _by Lady Gaga.**


End file.
